


Wings of the Dragon

by Schuneko



Series: Express Lane [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't help it!!! </p><p>My Cosplay got a name and a back story. Here it is.</p><p>Malcolm, during his original time with the league. Gets sent to another earth on assignment from Ra's.</p><p>There's a legend on this particular earth. Telling of a Great Dragon; searching for his Wings. During his stay at the palace. Merlyn just so happens to meet a warrior princess from another earth. She also just so happens to be named Ajniha (wings). Could it really be that simple?</p><p>Flash forward 20 odd years. Malcolm defeated Nyssa and is still Ra's. All is well with his world, till someone he'd given up on seeing again, Gatecrashes. The Dragon's Wings are missing and he follows the trail to earth 1. Needing Sahir's help, to find her. </p><p>If only she hadn't found someone else first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to Make an Entrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwatereJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/gifts).



_23 years ago…_

 A ‘good will’ mission. That’s what Ra’s had called it. The significantly older, but still middle aged looking man, had also given Sahir that almost tired line; again. His master, needed someone he could trust.

Of course he did, when didn’t he?

Seemed it always; just so happened to be Malcolm. Perks of being one of Ra’s preferred agents he guessed.

Merlyn, rolled his eyes from under his hood. He fought hard not to show his, obvious distaste; in Ra’s’ tired argument. Malcolm, had worked hard to get to the position he was in. He’d do, what he had to; in order to maintain it.

It was why he was currently packing a bag filled with supplies. Initial jumps had told them, the other verse was populated; at the very least. Earth 6 was seemingly stuck in a fairytale-like, medieval age however. Full of superstition and magic. The world even had their own prophecy. Almost a religion to some, though it was yet to be fulfilled. Or even confirmed, for that matter. The people there, spoke of a powerful Dragon trapped in human form. Said to be immortal and appear every decade. Trying to find its wings, so it could finally transform and fly back, back to its homeland. A place hidden in the very clouds themselves.

Of course; Ra’s had been enamored with the legend. Al Sahir’s master, had wanted to know more. Sadly, no one seemed to be able to tell them. Not when Al Tannin was supposed to appear and search. Or what the Dragon’s, lost ‘wings’, even looked like. At least, not anymore. Their meaning had been lost in time and bad translations. It remained a fun story to tell, but the people scarcely believed it, not any more. If they ever even had in the first place; that is.

Merlyn certainly didn’t; though he knew, Becca would have. 

First it made him angry; how easily he still thought of her. Malcolm willed the anger to pass. He was a different man now. Perhaps even a further change of scenery; was just what he needed. So he finished his packing and prepared to leave. Never knowing the effect this mission, would have on his life.

  **WotDWotDWotDWotDWotDWotD**

_Present Day…_

Malcolm let out a contented sigh, as he walked down the familiar corridors. Nanda Parbat, for once, actually felt like home to Merlyn. Who was now, still, Ra’s al Ghul. The thought never ceased, to make the older man smile. Finally, the position he had craved. The power, even being the CEO of a global company; couldn’t give him. League members tasked with guarding the ancient halls; bowed as he passed. He had to stop himself from grinning. True, he’d never abuse this control; despite what nearly everyone thought of him. But damn, if it didn’t make him want to purr. Like the house cat; who nicked the sun spot.

For once; he felt satisfied with his place in life.

The ceremonial coat he wore, swished, along the floor as he walked. It had taken a while to get used to the new clothes. It was tradition however, and who was he to mess with that? It was starting to feel almost, comforting. He remembered then, why he had walked this far away from, any main room. Adopting an even stricter heir of authority; as he neared his destination. He reached out and hit a concealed button in the wall. Malcolm strode in; waiting as the wall slid shut behind him.

“You called for me?” Ra's intoned; almost sounding annoyed.

“Yes my lord.” An older league member answered; as they both bowed with respect. Before he could continue however; the portal, the previous Ra’s, had ordered them to guard. Spat out three men.

Malcolm blinked; as someone from his past, looking no older, fought with the other two. The younger looking of the three, wielded his sword well, but Merlin could tell; he was near his limits. Without so much, as a thought. Merlyn, threw off his coat, drew his sword and joined the fight. Forcing the intruders away from the, clearly exhausted, younger man. Malcolm ducked, just missing a killing blow. Grinning and crowing at his opponent's near miss. Adrenalin coursed through him, Gods he missed this! Seamlessly, he arced up and slammed his elbow into his opponents jaw. Staggering the snarling man.  

Seeing their master in action. The two league members, unsheathed their swords; as well. Easily dispatching, the remaining combatant.

Ianto, better known; as Al Tannin. Slid to the floor as Merlin’s blade, sank into his opponent’s chest. The older man, unable to hide his glee as the attacker perished. Suddenly calm, Malcolm wiped the blade on his pants. Then sheathed the sword; before going over to the slumped form. His fingertips brushed, gently, down the young man’s cheek. He checked for a pulse. Checked for any visible injuries. Satisfied there were none; his thumb smoothed over the younger man’s bottom lip. “I always wondered if I’d see you again, my Tannin.” Merlyn whispered.

He lingered for a minute; as his men dragged the bodies away. Thinking how Ianto, looked almost the same; almost. Then he wondered why the younger man, was alone and where his wings had gone? Making a decision; Ra’s stood and addressed his subordinates. “See he is taken to my quarters. I want this portal under 24 hour surveillance, anyone arriving without a seal of Al Tannin.” He pointed to the emblem on Ianto’s tunic. “Detain or kill!” Merlyn ordered.

“Yes my lord!” They both replied; bowing as he left with a swirl of his coat.

**~WotD~**

Ianto woke in a plush bed. A bed that was in an even plusher room. A room that, wasn’t his own. He reached around on instinct, but his weapons were gone. Come to think of it, so were his clothes. Swallowing thickly, he lifted the covers and breathed a sigh of relief. At least his boxers were still on.

“Sorry, needed to check for injuries. Plus, well… Let’s face it, you look good Tannini.” Malcolm smirked; as he entered from the shadows. Staying away as he appreciated the view.

“Still like lurking in your shadows I see.” Ianto drawled, recognizing the voice. Even after, the years they’d been apart. Hearing those smooth tones still sent shivers down his spine. He had promised once, to never forget the man now standing before him. His apprehension lessened, but a certain amount of alertness, always remained. Still, he felt peace, seeing a familiar face.

“Of course. Infuriates a lot of people.” The older man chuckled, feeling himself smile when the younger man did. His curiosity, got the better of him and he couldn’t help it when he blurted out. “Ajniha, why aren’t you with her?”

The younger man sighed, “So much for pleasantries then.”

“You burst into my world, unannounced. Bringing two soldiers…” Merlyn bristled.

“Which I assume you easily captured or killed, since we have time to chat in your bedroom!” Ianto retorted with a snarl; cutting the older man off.

“If I hadn’t been there!” Malcolm started to growl back; then flexed his fists and took a breath. Some part of him still loved this man. He needed to remember that. Merlyn stepped forward; trying to expel the indignant venom raging through him. It must have worked, because his Dragon stayed still as he approached. “I’m sorry, I’m being an ass. I don’t want to fight.” Malcolm sighed; as he sat next to the young man on the bed. The older man reached out and cupped the younger man’s cheek. “You’ve come here for a reason. Please, tell me what’s happened.”

“Talia, my very own sister. She kidnapped Ajniha…” Ianto hissed. “It was sheer luck I found out the traitorous bitch had had her thrown into a portal. I don’t know exactly where they sent her. Only that it’s somewhere, on your earth. She could have ended up anywhere.” Tannin added with despair.

“She’s smart, the best warrior I’ve seen, and a survivor, we’ll find her.” Malcolm promised. “First light, I swear it.”

“You’re a good man my Sahir.”

 “You always saw the best in me. I have missed you my Tannin, you and our Ajniha.” Merlyn murmured, leaning in and kissing the younger man.


	2. Finally Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a chapter of smut!

He didn’t resist when Malcolm laid him back. Nor, when a calloused hand slipped into his boxers. His older lover seemed to know just what he needed. So instead of protesting, he keened with pleasure. While wet lips, nibbled along his throat and the aforementioned hand, wrapped around his cock. Ianto whined, pulling at the older man’s robe. “Want to feel something… Please, take me my Magician, fuck me.”  

“Thought that’s what I was doing Yan.” Merlyn laughed softly, then he stood to remove the offending garment. He crawled back over Al Tannin and settled between his spread legs. Noticing, that while he was shedding his robe. The young man, had pulled off his own boxers. Now naked, said young man was practically shivering, with want. Malcolm didn’t hesitate and slid two, salve slicked, fingers into him. The older man, actually purred. Especially, when his lover reared back on the digits and let out a drawn out moan.

Ianto wanted to worship this man. Find some way to thank him. Because yes, of course he felt pleasure, but he also, finally felt safe.

So many battles fought, many lost. Simple comfort and caring had seemed, so out of reach. Yet, these hands, Goddess, these lips. They were touching him with kindness; with care and it felt, so good. He just wanted a little comfort, a connection, for tonight at least. The older man was right, their Ajniha was strong; a survivor. Tomorrow they would search, tonight he wanted this. “In me please… Need… Feel you…” Al Tannin whispered and Merlyn slid home, with a strangled moan.

Somehow Malcolm knew, Ianto had barely escaped his war. His Dragon was near shattered. For that reason, above any other. The older man made sure, the young man only felt pleasure. As he kept a steady movement, Merlyn lamented the absence of their Ajniha. She made them complete. He’d always loved, watching her face as they basically fucked her together. Malcolm actually got off, knowing he dictated Al Tannin's pace with the force of his own thrusts. He missed the way her body had held him in its warmth. All the wonderful pleasure, the 3 of them had shared.

“She will be back with us soon. Safe, just as you are my Tannin. I never forgot, how much I loved both of you.” Merlyn whispered as he increased his pace. “Oh Gods you feel so good.” The older man gasped. Sinking onto Ianto, so he could kiss him as he snapped his hips.

“Harder Sahiri please… Oh Goddess I’m so close.” The Dragon whined, his back arching.

 Malcolm grabbed the headboard for more leverage. “Cum my Dragon, cum for me Yan.”

The young man lost it at the command. Ianto roared, as he came. The older man’s thrusts pounding and erratic, slamming deep. Causing Al Tannin to orgasm all over again. While Malcolm, practically snarled and filled his lover with his seed. After a time, consisting of nothing more; than deep breathing, Merlyn rolled away.

The Dragon was about to protest; when the older man pulled him into his side. Ianto realized Malcolm wasn’t leaving. Just getting comfortable. He snorted at his own silliness.

“I’m staying right here, I’ll not leave you again my Tannin.” Al Sahir murmured, kissing the young man’s brow. 


	3. Who the Hell are You

_Earth 6…_

Beaten, shackled, and bone weary, Al Tannin was dragged before his sister. “To think, I loved you. Did you ever care for me at all?” Ianto sneered at her in contempt.

“I wish, I could tell you, your sister is possessed.” Talia sighed.

“She is, possessed with a lust for power and greed.”

The men holding him had let their guard down and Al Tannin took full advantage. “I will not rest till I find Ajniha. Be sure we will come for you and you will pay!” Ianto screamed as he wrested himself from their grasp. Making a run for the mirror room and the portals held within.

“Stop him! Guards!” Talia thundered from her seat on the throne. The prospect of her brother succeeding, sending chills down her spine. She had nearly abandoned, her quest for power. When she had learned the truth. Her very own Yan was chosen. The reincarnated Dragon of legend.

All the scorned princess could do back then, was hope he failed his quest. Her stupid oaf of a father; just 'had' to plan the stupid festival. Welcoming travelers from distant worlds. Of course, along came everything and everyone, her brother needed. There by fulfilling the blasted prophecy. She watched as he gained the power; she had only dreamed of. Not just that, but he, managed, to find love as well. Much as Talia had tried; she could never find the right fit in a mate. Power, stature, and wealth were always more important to her anyway.

“Don’t let him escape! Kill him if you must!” Talia screamed; as 2 of her best warriors ran after her brother. She could only hope; that they were not too late.

**WotDWotDWotDWotDWotDWotD**

_Present, Earth 1…_

Ianto must have, grabbed, Sahir’s robe. Having nothing else to put on, Malcolm, pulled his coat around his nudity. Padding, ever so softly, up to his Tannin. “You have my league, we will find her and I will smile. As your fiery scales gleam in the sun; when we take our revenge.”

“Were you a poet in a past life?” The young man murmured and Merlyn chuckled as he wrapped his lover in his arms. Al Tannin turned and brushed his fingers, gently, over Al Sahir’s cheek. “You could have let those men kill me. Or saved me, then turn me away. Instead you made me feel safe and you promised to help.”

“Of course, you are both mine. You and Ajniha. It nearly broke me when I was ripped from you.” Malcolm replied honestly. “It is still dark. I want to feel you. I want you to bury yourself deep in me.” Merlyn purred.

“I can do that.” Al Tannin smiled, following his lover back to bed.

**WotDWotDWotDWotDWotD**

Felicity, was humming as she stepped into their secret lair. She looked up, yelped and dropped the mug of coffee she’d been holding. Right there, in front of the uniform cases. A dark haired woman, had quite literally, dropped out of nowhere. Before the tech could say anything. A man in a black leather tunic; dropped in right after her.

“Hey!”

The blonde shrieked as Laurel tapped her on the shoulder. Felicity made shushing noises. Pointing to were the two strangers, were now locked in a fierce battle.

“Damn… She’s good.” The assistant D. A. remarked; as she watched them. Blades clashing, as the woman matched the man, move for move.

“Yeah, but who is she?” Felicity blurted. 

The blonde had been heard and Wings decided now, was as good a time as any to end the battle. The dark haired woman, had had her fun. 

‘I am Ajniha, you will tell me where my Tannin is!’ Wings demanded, as she slit the guard’s throat.     

“Ok, forgetting the fact she just totally annihilated that guy. Did you understand a word of what she just said?”

Laurel shook her head, “Past the inflection, No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajniha cannot speak English.


	4. Reliving the Past

**23 years ago…**

He dropped to the marble floor in a neat crouch. Malcolm found himself staring at brown sued tucked into smart, shiny riding boots. Their owner cleared his throat and a hand entered his vision. Merlyn shook his head and reached for it. “Sorry, a little shaken up there.” He apologized.

Prince Ianto; son and heir to the Dragon king smirked. He pulled back, helping the other man stand. “Travel between worlds can do that. And where are you from your grace?” He smiled as they walked into the Throne Room.  

The Prince was beautiful, very boyish and yet you could sense a timelessness about him. Something very old and so very wise; lurked in those endless blue pools. He knelt as did the Prince when they reached the sites of King Thaddaeus, The Great Dragon. “Your eminence.” Malcolm greeted; without a drop of derision. He was here to make a good impression. He knew well, how, to play that part.

“Father, I apologize, there wasn’t time to learn our guest’s origin.”

“Ah well, no matter. He can tell me now.” Thaddaeus beamed. His son stepping back as Merlyn rose. The King having motioned for him to stand. “Your Grace do tell us.”

“No Grand titles. I am from Earth 1’s League of Shadows. Our leader is Ra’s Al Ghul. Who regrets not being able to attend. He has sent me, his Second, in his place. My real name is Malcolm Merlyn, but within the League I am known as Al Sahir.”

**WotDWotDWotDWotDWotDWotD**

At the sound of clashing swords Malcolm looked out from his window. In what must be a practice pitch of sorts. Prince Ianto was sparring with one of his guards. Merlyn grinned, grabbed his sword and made his way over.

“Good sire, you need…”

“He needs to work on changing up his styles.” Malcolm grinned as he joined them. “I can predict you up to 4 moves. The 4th is me beating you by the way. Here I’ll prove it.” And he did, up to 3 times they sparred. Merlyn ducked or countered most if not all of Ianto’s moves. By the end they were both laughing though. Prince Ianto glad of the help.

“You should enter the celebratory tourney Malcolm.” The younger man laughed. They were taking a break, both to tired to continue sparring.

“We both should.” The older man offered. Despite his style flaws. The Prince was a fast learner and would easily prove a worthy opponent.

“As heir it’s a given, but thanks for the confidence boost.” Ianto chuckled. “Apparently a great warrior is coming from Earth 13. Still...”

“Sounds like fun, I’ve been itching for a distraction.” Merlyn answered. “Any distraction…” He added in a whisper, noting the way the Prince was watching his mouth. Both of them moving in for the kiss that was just waiting to happen. Their lips met in a soft, but demanding meld, breaking only when Ianto heard a guard call for him.

“My room, midnight.” The Prince purred; before standing and walking back towards the palace.

Malcolm blinked; had that really just happened? With the Dragon Prince no less? A slow grin spread over his features. Looks like this trip might not be so bad after all.

**~WotD~**

**Present Day...**

 Malcolm, startled from the memory/dream; when Ianto had cried out for Ajniha. He rolled over, wrapping the struggling young man in his arms. “Shhh my Tannin, we will find her. I promise, I will see you fly again.”

The Dragon settled as Merlyn nuzzled his neck. “Sahiri?” Tannin mumbled as the older man pulled him closer.

“I’m right here Yan.” The Magician murmured; thinking about his dream again. “Remember Tannini? The day we met?” He asked coyly.

“I kissed you, propositioned you.” Ianto replied with a soft smile.

“Yeah, you did.” Malcolm chuckled as he trailed kisses along his Prince’s neck. The older man’s hands started to sweep across the young man’s sides. Down his hips and flanks as his Dragon started to mewl and keen. “You were gorgeous, so confident. I knew I had to have you.” Merlyn purred as he gently explored how loose Ianto still was.

“Please Sahir, take me. Please, missed you so much.” Tannin whimpered; then gasped as Malcolm’s cock breached him in a slow, strong thrust.

“Gods, feels so good, ride me my Dragon, ride me hard.”

“As you wish Sahiri.” The Dragon smirked, feeling that much more himself this morning. He shifted them around, planting his palms on Merlyn’s chest as leverage. Soon they were both moaning and the bed squeaking as they lost themselves in each other. "Ajniha, she loved putting that mouth to better use."

"Even now, I haven't forgotten her taste, how she'd cry out when she'd cum. You have no idea how happy you both made me." Merlyn panted as Tannin steadily picked up his pace. "I've never loved, like I loved both of you." Sahir confessed, adding. "Ah Gods, fuck! Yan please." as his Dragon purposely squeezed his pulsing channel tighter around Malcolm's engorged dick.

"Cum, my Magician. Cum for me, now Malcolm! Let go Sahiri." Tannin ordered and Merlyn had no choice, but to obey. Filling the tight hole with a roar. A couple of cum slicked bounces later and the Dragon Prince followed before collapsing to his lover's side.

"As soon as I can move, we need to shower." Merlyn huffed as Ianto rolled into his outstretched arm.

Daylight was breaking and soon they would have work to do…


	5. Last Resort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse is a fickle bastard...  
> Here's hoping she sticks around for a while!  
> Enjoy!

She woke in a haze, slumped on her side. Weapons gone, but still clothed. Ajniha blinked, spying a group not far away, watching. “Tannini?” She mumbled, no one answered. “Where is Tannini!? Tannini!?” Wings cried, growing increasingly desperate as no one answered.

“Anyone want to translate that?” Diggle asked the room at large.

“It’s some form of Arabic, nearest I can tell.” Oliver replied, knowing who he should call, but determined not to. He stepped up, as she started to get a feel for the ‘prison’ holding her. Slamming against the bars every so often; testing them. “Can you speak English?” The elder Queen tried, but she didn’t seem to be hearing them.    

She felt dizzy, her strength already fading, like Talia had said it would. “Please! Tannini? Tannin can’t fly without Ajniha, Ajniha can’t.” She begged, reaching through the gaps in said bars. Gathering what strength, she had left. For a last ditch effort to find her Dragon.   

“The best I can get is, her Dragon and something about wings.” The Arrow shrugged, turning from the cage. He wished he could do more to help. The other men dispatched, she no longer seemed combative. Just agitated, tired, and scared. ‘You need to call Malcolm’, the voice in his head whispered. Oliver ruthlessly squashed it, he wasn’t ready to forgive the man just yet. Even if Nysa had made her own bed. Ajniha sounded like she was chanting, he turned just in time to see her collapse in a dead faint. Her head hitting the lighted floor with a sickening smack.

“I tried. Find me Tannin, before…” Ajniha whispered, as darkness closed in on her. Almost immediately, a sickening purple web started spreading from her wrists. The team looked on in horror until Felicity rushed for the cage.

“Get a bed, a drip, something! Don’t just leave her you morons!” The blonde yelled, as she got the door open and rushed in.

 

**WotDWotDWotDWotDWotDWotDWotDWotD**

 

Ianto moaned, long and loud as two slicked, sneaky, and determined fingers slid into his waiting hole. He’d barely recovered from the blow job. He was pretty sure Sahir had cum then too, but the older man still wanted more. “I must be unworthy of her. Ajniha is taken, missing. I’m here in your lavish rooms and all I can think of is how good it feels when your cock fills my ass.” The Dragon Prince muttered. A strong body pressed against his.

“It doesn’t make you unworthy Tannini, only human. Wanting an escape.” Malcolm purred, starting to move his fingers. “I know you care. I hope you know I care. That doesn’t change because we enjoy this.” Merlyn assured, deciding his Dragon was sufficiently prepared. He breached his Tannin slowly, dragging out the pleasure as he pulled out to the tip and pushed back in at the same pace.

“Please Sahiri, more.” Ianto gasped, as the water rushed around them. Pushing back as his lover’s thrusts gained speed. Then Malcolm wrapped a hand around his dick and wanked roughly. Only grunts and moans could be heard. Without life or death news however. No League member would dare disturb Ra’s and overhear them, anyway.    

“Cum Tannini, cum for me.” Merlyn groaned, feeling close himself. The Dragon in Ianto roared as his body clenched. Sahir followed three erratic thrusts later. Because they were still joined, the vision hit both of them. A second, powerful orgasm, ripped through their bodies. It was only after separating and stumbling from the private bath. That they could understand what had happened.

“She’s in trouble Sahir.” The Dragon gasped. “A last resort. The link, but who?”

“Oliver…”

“You know that man?” Ianto perked up. Sahir snorted, Tannin took it as an affirmative. “Can you find him?” The Dragon didn’t even try to hide the hopefulness in his eyes.

Malcolm turned and drew Tannini in, kissing him passionately. “Better my Dragon. If she’s seeing him, I can find, her!” Ianto pulled him back and claimed Sahiri’s mouth. “Have you ever been on a jet?” Merlyn asked, when the kiss broke.

“Sounds fun, but unnecessary. There have been many advancements in portal tech. Since you left Sahir.” Ianto smiled, going to his tunic and pulling off his seal.   

Team Arrow was in for a surprise this time!

 

**Author's Note:**

> When you ad an i in Arabic it denotes ownership. 
> 
> Al Tannin: The Dragon  
> Tannini: My Dragon
> 
> Al Sahir: The Magician  
> Sahiri: My Magician


End file.
